a wedding and a werehog
by hollie the hedgehog
Summary: angel and shadow are getting married, but a werehog ruins it, fang feels guilty, and is there something nudge doesnt do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone well here is the third story in the selection hope you like it.**

It was early morning, Hollie and sonic were coiled up together in their bed, suddenly the alarm went off "oh dear , oh dear oh dear" Hollie shouted. "what?" sonic yawned, im late for angels fitting, she said while hopping about getting her shoes on and then falling over. "I gotta run bye" she jumped up, she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

When hollie got there angel was standing infront of the mirror with a white dress on "wow you look bueatiful" Hollie squealed. Angel looked at her and shrugged "whatever". Hollie smirked knowing shes screaming inside.

"Anyway, I think my dress is sorted. But what about you? I think the maid of honour's dress is just as important as the bride's."

"Yes but-"Hollie began but was cut off by angel.

"And we need to sort out dresses for the other bridesmaids. I'm not having Cream, Arrie and Blaze at my wedding naked. Though I'm sure Tails wouldn't object to Arrie wearing her birthday suit to my wedding." Angel interrupted.

Hollie let out a giggle and then erupted in fits of laughter. Angel joined in and so did Demon

"Look I'm getting it sorted. I am the wedding planner so I can plan by myself. Just leave it to me, this is going to be the best wedding ever!"

"Look I really don't mind having an ordinary wedding-" Angel began.

"But that's not what you deserve! I am going to make sure you have the perfect wedding. Nothing is going to ruin it."


	2. Chapter 2

After having lunch, Hollie went home to sonic playing a video game. She sat down on the sofa with a deep sigh "are you ok" sonic asked pausing his game and hugging Hollie. Hollie nodded "yeah just fine" she yawned. "I think im gonna go to bed" she continued.

Sonic nodded and carried on with his game.

Hollie looked out of her window to see the full moon, she sighed and drifted into dream land.

Hollie woke up in her bed next to sonic again him hugging her like no tomorrow. She smirked and she saw the window open "ugh he must of went out" she laughed in her head.

She got up and saw her clothes were in rags like a wild beast had ravaged them "ugh he never stops" she laughed.

Hollie out of bed and put on a silk, blue tight dress. She brushed her hair and heard "wow" behind her, there was sonic ,sitting up staring at her, Hollie giggled, "well well, he's finally up"

"come here" he laughed. Hollie walked over to sonic and lay down on his legs. He leaned down and kissed her nose. This made Hollie giggle. "well im heading over to angels" Hollie said getting up, "wait, cant I come" sonic asked. Hollie nodded and was surprised to see sonic with his shoes on already. Well not that surprised.

As they walked through the streets and saw tails "hey tails" sonic shouted across to him. "h-h-h-h-ey s-s-s-s-sonic, h-h-hey H-H-H-Hollie" he stuttered. Hollie looked at him with concern "are you ok tails?" Hollie asked patting his shoulder, tails nodded and said "ermm ive gotta go". Hollie looked at sonic "what was that about" Hollie asked. Sonic shrugged and carried on towards angels and shadows house, he got many strange looks but he just looked back as if to say "what".


	3. Chapter 3

As they knocked on angels door they heard fast feet running down the stairs, and unlocking bolts on the door, and when angel opened up the door you could see she was shaking and her hair a mess. She looked over to sonic and stood behind the door some more, she suddenly stepped out in front of the door with a water gun and sprayed sonic and Hollie shouting "WEREHOG" , sonic flinched and stepped back and fell to the ground. While he was on the floor angel grabbed Hollies arm and tried to pull her inside. Hollie gave angel an evil look and went to help sonic up "angel what's going on?" Hollie asked. "c-come in" she stuttered.

They went inside and angel offered sonic and Hollie a towel . they tried to sit on the sofa but shadow was there ( -_-) so angel got them some chairs "drinks" angel asked, Hollie and sonic said in unison "lemonade please". "Right, two lemonades c-coming right u-up." She stuttered.  
>angel disappeared into the kitchen and came out with two glasses and a jug of lemonade she shakily poured the lemonade out and it went all over the table going everywhere except the table "fail" sonic thought. Suddenly tails burst through the front door and said panting "Turn...on...the T.V...". with that sudden outburst shadow was woken up. Angel turned on the tv to see nudge with a microphone saying "I'm here live on Angel Island where the Green Emerald club has just been blown up. CCTV cameras show a darkened figure got to the club and somehow managed to blow up the club. People are baffled and worse still this building was meant to be the venue for Shadow and Angel's wedding reception. Back to-" But Nudge was cut off by Knuckles bursting on to the screen and telling people to go away and leave the master emerald.<p>

Angel turned off the T.V and sat down. She sat on Shadow's feet and he said "ow" but she didn't care.  
>"We need to get to the bottom of this." Angel muttered.<br>"Get ready world." She said a bit louder as she stood up. "Detective Angel is loose on her first case!"

Angel and Hollie had agreed to investigate the mysterious werehog together while Tails worked on a cure.

While angel went to tail's lab to talk to arrie Hollie went to interrogate josh and Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hollie walked up the cobble stone path to the red bricked house, after Hollie knocked on the door Amy opened it with a smile. "hey Amy" Hollie smiled "can I speak to you and josh?"

"sure , JOSH" Amy shouted upstairs to josh. Hollie, Amy and josh sat down in the living room.

"so whats wrong Hollie?" josh asked. Hollie looked down and said "there has been an incident , at angel island, there was a werehog sighting, and we want to know if you know anything about it". Amy gasped "well we don't know anything we have been shopping and stuff for the wedding" Amy explained Hollie sighed she wanted to clear Sonics name. "well I better go lots of stuff to sort out" Hollie smiled a faux smile and walked out of the house.

An hour past Hollie was going on a run to clear her mind "who else should I ask, there are loads of people that could be a werehog, well any …. Hedgehog" she thought as she came to a stop. She smirked and ran to shadows house.

She opened the door to sonic and shadow on the couch talking , they had become good friends since angel and Hollie came to town, but then again why would shadow destroy his own wedding, and why would he hurt anyone in the process, it was a bit of a stupid question so Hollie didn't bother to ask.

"hey are you ready to go home" Hollie asked. "sorry Hollie I think I should go somewhere else because if I am the werehog, I , I would never forgive my self if I hurt you" sonic explained. Hollie nodded and closed the door with a smile.

Hollie walked home to see the sun setting, "I better not be out here when the beast comes out" she said. So she ran all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hollie woke up with the morning rays on her quills, with a sigh she felt the empty space next to her, "I better go see if he's ok" she smiled to herself. She got dressed and headed out into the morning towards angels house.

She knocked on the door and sonic opened it, he must of stayed there. He smiled and hugged her, she hugged back, she kissed his cheek and smiled at him "miss me" she asked with a smirk. Sonic nodded "yeah, you weren't up all night with shadow talking about guns" he laughed.

Sonic said his goodbyes to shadow and with a huge sigh he ran out off the garden with Hollie on his arms.

They went to the café and saw knuckles "hey I saw you and cream on cops last night" sonic shouted, knuckles swallowed his anger and walked out of the café. Hollie giggled. "so I take it your not the werehog" Hollie asked. Sonic hugged her and said "I guess not".

One thought surged around Hollies head "if he's not who is?"

Sonic and Hollie spent the whole day having fun and playing games, until the sun set. "We better be going back" sonic suggested. Hollie nodded and ran home with sonic with her. They got through the front door and sighed as if to say "what a long day".

"im gonna go to bed" sonic yawned. "be up in a minute, I've got to phone shadow to see if angels ok". With that sonic went to bed and Hollie went outside to phone shadow she doesn't know why but it was such a nice night. Even with a crazed werehog on the loose.

As she dialled the numbers she began to get a searing pain. She yelped and fell to the ground, she looked through the window and with a glimpse she saw the full moon staring at her. She tried to keep in her crys by biting her lip. She felt claws sprout out from her finger tips, thick bushy hair sprout from her arms and monstrous fangs appear in her mouth. Yes she was the werehog. And with a howl she was off into the night. She climbed onto a hill and howled until she grew to big for her necklace and it broke but not onto the floor but into a black cats hand, it was angel. Hollie couldn't control herself she tried to swipe angel but she was flying, over the past years angel developed some angel wings and now they work.

"Bring it on!" Angel yelled.  
>She swooped down and her claws burst out. She slashed Hollie across her cheek and swooped in to slash again. But this time Hollie was ready so she whacked Angel out of the air so she flew backwards and skidded back to a stop. Angel attacked her in a fury of swipes. Hollie dodged a few moves and hit Angel in this face. Angel flew back and stroked her cheek, she angrily flew forwards and kicked Hollie in the face but Hollie grabbed her foot as it receded and swung her around and sent her flying. Fortunately her new flying skills stopped her from crashing into a rock.<p>

"angel your flying" Hollie looked at tails standing there with a happy look on his face with fang at his side.

"yes im flying but I need some help here" she shouted back, but Hollie put her claws around her legs and pulled her down. Hollies ears pricked up when she heard a click from tails, he had a tranquiliser gun, and with a bang he shot it at Hollie and she fell to the floor with a roar. Fang quickly injected a cure into Hollies arm and she growled once more before shrinking back to her usual form. 

Angel sighed with relief as fang picked Hollie up and carried her off to her house "I'm so sorry Hollie,it was all my fault I- I injected the curse when I bit you" he cried as Hollie lay asleep in his arms. Hollie murmured and her eyelids flickered. Fang smiled and landed on Hollies front door step, he knocked and sonic ran to the door, his smiled turned into shock "Hollie! What happened to her " he yelled as he took her in his arms , looking at her scratches he moved his hand over her face to move her hair. Fang just smirked "she will tell you" and he flew off.

He shut the door and ran her up stairs and placed her down on the bed. He stroked her face again, and with that she opened her gorgeous emerald eyes to see sonic, a smile grew on her face and leapt up and tackled him to the ground, he laughed as he had her back to her own self. She hugged him tight and kissed his innocent lips. "What happened to you?" he asked between kisses. "Well it's a long story, you'll only get bored" she replied. Sonic shrugged and placed his hands on her back, feeling her ripped clothes. She giggled and carried on.


	6. Chapter 6

Hollie woke up with a knock at the door, she got up from Sonics grasp, he always hugs her when they are in bed. She put on her dressing gown and sped down stairs to see angel at the door she opened it and she nearly fell by doing so, she was still very tired. "Hollie you're –" angel began.

"the werehog, I know ,thanks for saving me I'm fine well now" Hollie giggled

"good ,because we have got a lot to do today" angel smiled

A siren went off in Hollies mind saying "angels wedding". Hollie felt tears run down her face but sniffed them back. "whats wrong" angel asked with concern. Hollie shook her head and cried "it's just, it's the big day your getting married." She ended it with a smile.

Angel went into the living room while Hollie ran her fastest up stairs, to see sonic with his eyes closed and hands behind his head "sonic you need to go to shadows and get ready" she laughed and kissed his fore head. Sonics eyes twitched "oh yeah, today's the big day" he laughed putting his shoes on running out of the door but came back a second later and kissed Hollie. She smiled and hugged him "see you later". He ran out of the front door to shadows house.

When Hollie got into her living room she saw cream and blaze there but where was arrie, she walked over to blaze and asked "where's arrie?" blaze frowned and replied with "she's dead, she was on a rocket and it blew up". Hollie nearly cried but her and arrie weren't that close anyway. She had a thought who would be the bridesmaid now, but her question was answered when a white fox stepped through the door, she had marks like silver and green eyes with knee high boots. "Hollie this is Candice" angel smiled.

They spent the whole morning getting ready ,angel stared into the mirror thinking if it's worth it Hollie smiled and hugged her.

They all crammed into a car and set off for the green hill zone since Hollie destroyed the place on angel island.

Hollie walked up with shadows best man; sonic she smiled and linked arms with her boyfriend and walked up the aisle, she felt a tear go down her face, sonic whispered "don't cry I hate seeing you cry". Hollie smiled and clenched his arm tighter, "I love you, you know that" she whispered. Suddenly they stopped , sonic leaned in and kissed her and ran over to stand beside shadow, Hollie stood over to where angel would stand.

The ceremony went by with some laughs , Hollie zoned out with all the guilt she had from the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

The ceremony was nothing compared to the reception. There was everyone there, tails working the lights with Candice, angel and shadow were dancing, along with sonic and Hollie, knuckles was doing the gate list and nudge worked the bar with fang.

After a song Hollie got really tired and had to sit down "Hollie whats wrong" sonic asked holding her hand. "nothing I just feel tired, which is weird I never get tired" she laughed. Sonic smiled but suddenly growled, "boooooo" he shouted at the dj, as he played the super Mario theme tune. "What don't you like the song?" Hollie asked trying to calm him down. "nope it comes from an Italian man I know, we have crossed paths before" he growled even more. Hollie didn't like to see sonic like this she quickly put her finger behind his ear which calmed him, and fell onto her lap, he smiled at her, "hey Hollie!" she heard a voice call out her name, she looked around to see an orange echidna with a smile on her muzzle, she had sparkling pink eyes, with a red dress that cut off at her knees. Hollie knew that mobian anywhere, it was Luna, "you came, you came" Hollie practically sang. Luna walked over to her "well of course I wouldn't miss it for the world and I wanted to see this boyfriend that you keep going on about" she smirked, Hollie blushed and tapped sonic on the shoulder, to come out of his trance, Luna giggled, "Luna this is sonic" Hollie smiled and clasped her hand around his tighter, "wow he's cute, don't let go of this one" Luna whispered into Hollies ear. Hollie giggled. Sonic looked around as if to say "what the hell is going on".

There was a slow dance song coming on, sonic jumped up and offered his hand to Hollie, "may I have this dance" he chuckled bit at his attempt to do a posh accent. "you certainly may" Hollie joked. Sonic pulled her up from the chair and pulled her close to him and began to dance slowly, them hugging each other and not wanting to let go, Luna smiled and went towards the bar, sonic opened his eyes and saw manic and Sonia making faces at him, manic whispered something into sonias ear and she burst out laughing. Sonic stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes again smelling hollies apple scented hair.

Luna sat down by a table, swirling her finger around the table, "hey sweet stuff wanna dance" a cocky grey fox asked, Luna shook her head, the fox kept poking her saying "oh come on sweet". knuckles walked in from his shift from the guest list he saw her and You could see luna was getting mad, she stood up and shouted "I DON'T WANT TO DANCE" and she punched him in the face making him lie unconscious on the floor, she wiped her forehead and sat down again. Knuckles couldn't believe his eyes, he walked over to her and blushed "um excuse me miss, would you like to dance with me?" he asked blushing like an idiot, Luna was still a bit mad and looked up to see a red echidna, with sparkling purple eyes. She smiled " of course I would" she took his hand and joined Hollie, sonic, angel and shadow on the dance floor, "told ya" Hollie winked at knuckles.

The crowd started chanting and that's where josh the hedgehog got up on the stage and started dancing, he did lots of cool moves, sonic and Hollie just stood there watching him, Amy walked up on stage and began to dance too, but josh pushed her off, which was a bad choice, Amy's piko piko hammer poofed into her hands and ran around the stage trying to get josh, but josh made a mad dash for it out of the door, the crowd started chanting again, a pink rabbit with splodges of darker pink dressed in punk clothes, came on stage, with manic at her side, he sat down at the drums and she stood up at the microphone. "are you ready to rock!" she exclaimed.

Hollie felt a light breeze and in a flash sonic was gone.

Then they heard a guitar chord, they looked to the front and saw Sonic on stage tuning a guitar. Sonia had joined them on stage. She was next to the rabbit, they both had microphone stands in front of them. Manic was holding sticks and standing in front of a drum set. Rogue was next to him on a keyboard.

Then Manic starting tapping his sticks together as the rabbit called out:  
>"1! 2! 1, 2, 3 4!"<br>Then the music started ,It was Live and Learn. Sonic winked at Hollie, she smiled, disappeared and then reappeared on the stage also holding a guitar, and kissing Hollies cheek.

The rabbit started to sing. She had a heavenly voice but also rough enough for this type of music.  
>"Can you feel life, moving through your mind? Oooh! Looks like it came back for more! Yeah yeah yeah!"<br>Then Sonia started to back her up and she sung on harder.  
>"Can you feel time, slipping down your spine? Oooh! You try and try to ignore! Yeaah!"<br>Then they sang together.  
>"But you can hardly swallow your fears and paaaiin. When you can't help but follow, it puts you right back where you caaaame!" <p>

Then Hollie and Sonic pulled Angel and Shadow on stage. Tails and Candice chucked them microphones from backstage as the rabbit and Sonia shouted "LIVE AND LEARN!"  
>"Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!" Angel sang.<br>"LIVE AND LEARN!" Shouted the club.  
>"On the works of yesterday!" Shadow sang.<br>"LIVE AND LEARN!" Roared the club.  
>"If you beg or if you borrow!" Sang Angel.<br>"LIVE AND LEARN!"  
>"You may never find your waay!" Shadow sang.<br>Then Shadow, Angel, Sonia and the rabbit sang together: 

"Oh,oh,ohhh... OH YEAH!"  
>Then the song went on. Knuckles luna started thrashing the drums with Manic. Tails and Candice made laser effects for the stage, Blaze helped by using fire effects and Alfie helped too with visual effects. Josh and Amy came back on. Josh danced once more and Amy banged the drums with her Piko piko hammer.<p>

Suddenly silver appeared and he flew to the top of the room saying:

"I am a disco ball. I am a disco ball." Over and over again.  
>Then the song started to end and they all sang:<br>"Yeah yeah yeah yeah YEAH!".

The night ended and sonic and Hollie went home, they sighed and jumped into bed, hugging each other like no tomorrow. 


	8. Chapter 8

Cheeping at the window woke Hollie up , she looked out to see the sun pour through the window. She sighed at the feel of warm arms wrapped around her. She felt flushed from last night, from all that guitar playing, and dancing she sighed, but that was taken away from a sickly feeling she jumped up from Sonics grasp and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her , she ran so fast in fact she made the whole room shake. That's when sonic woke up.

He walked towards the bathroom door, he heard sickly noises. "um Hollie is everything ok" he asked knocking on the bathroom door, "um don't come in" she shouted back, "Hollie are you ok" he asked again ,she started being sick again. "that's funny , I didn't drink anything last night." she thought.

A thought went round in Hollies head she coughed; she couldn't be, could she? She ran over to the cupboard to reveal a pregnancy test box, she flinched, she was twenty years old and not even married, yet a side of her wanted her to be pregnant, she loved sonic and wanted to be with him.

"Hollie, please let me come in" he asked again, he began kicking the door, "one minute" she shouted looking at the plastic stick, "Hollie I'm getting worried" he shouted repeatedly knocking on the door.

Hollie sighed as she looked at the test with a pink cross on it, "I am pregnant" she told herself in her head; she raised her hand to her forehead wiping a sweat. She came out of her trance from Sonics pounding on the door "Hollie please!" he shouted, Hollie started to cry, but these weren't sad tears they were tears of joy. "Hollie I'm coming in" he spoke to the door, he stepped back but stopped as Hollie came out of the bathroom with tears and a smile on her face, telling him wasn't going to be easy. "Finally" he laughed, Hollie sniffed. "Hollie what's wrong" he asked hugging her, she sniffed again "I'm… I'm pregnant" she said quietly but sonic heard it, his eyes widened, and hugged her tighter, Hollie felt a tear on her shoulder, his tear. "I knew it you wouldn't be happy" she cried pulling away crying, she looked at sonic, but saw no sad face but a smile. "Happy, I'm ecstatic, I'm thrilled, I've always wanted a family, and I'm glad it was with you", Hollie smiled and cried. "I just don't know how to tell manic and Sonia" he laughed. Hollie laughed two wiping her tears away. "I love you, you know that" he laughed, Hollie nodded, and kissed him.


End file.
